ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Black Mask
is one of the many Kaijin to fight the team of fighters in Triple Fighter. Subtitle: Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Devil star History Triple Fighter Black Mask was summoned by Demon himself as part of his latest plan to take out the fighters after explaining to him the plan, he gave Black Mask his own signature weapon which, when the kaijin tested out on a Devila, proved to deflate the victim within range. Black Mask then ambushed Lily, one of the Fighters' human disguises while the later was out clothes shopping, took her hostage and then replaced her with a dummy when her comrades tried to save her. Afterwards, Yuji of the Fighters managed to tail Black Mask and as the Devila held him hostage, the kaijin explained to the hero his plan and attempted to use his weapon on him, but he managed to avoid getting hit and after fighting him and the two Devila for a while, Yuji transformed into Red Fighter to try to even the odds against the kaijin, until the two Devila joined their master and held him long enough for Black Mask to use his weapon on him, leaving him severely weakened and forced to revert back into his human form. Satisfied with the results, Black Mask ordered the Devila to take the Fighter away in their Demon Car. With that taken care of, Black Mask reported back to Demon and told him of his success once again as he told him about the next stage of his plan. He met up with a bunch of Devila in a quarry where the latter brought a fallen Fighter with them and Black Mask gloated and beat up that Fighter. After that time has passed Tetsuo arrived via motorcycle to save Yuji, but he was met soon enough by the Black Mask and the Devila and they threatened to do to him the same thing he did to Yuji, but Tetsuo transformed into Green Fighter to fight back. He managed to hold his own against the kaijin but he eventually succumbed to the kaijin and let him use his weapon against him and capture him as well. He would have captured Lily too, but she fooled him and the Devila with a decoy and smokescreen while she managed to free the two men, but in the progress, allowed Black Mask to sneak up and capture her. Black Mask tried to subjugate Lily but she managed to escape from the kaijin's wrath while the males managed to break free from their imprisonment. However the kaijin managed to catch up to the woman and use his weapon on her but Yuji and Tetsuo then transformed into Red Fighter and Green Fighter respectively so they can fight the Devila and save their comrade from Black Mask as Green Fighter held him off long enough for Red Fighter to steal the kaijin's weapon for him and use it's reverse mode on Lily, giving her enough energy to transform into Orange Fighter, join the others in their fight against the Devila and Black Mask and then merge with the others to become Triple Fighter. The merged hero made swift work of the Devila before taking on Black Mask once again and after a long, evenly matched fight, the hero defeated the kaijin with his signature Triple Kick and, after yelling out Demon's name in anguish as he was falling down the mountaintops, exploded after landing on the ground. Powers and Weapons TBA Gallery blackmask.png blackmask I.png blackmask II.png Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Triple Fighter Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju